hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Carter
Chloe Carter (born Cynthia Jean Kowalski) is a model and Eddie's former fiancée. She'll do whatever it takes to make it in Hollywood, even if it means lying to Eddie. She likes to be in complete control of her destiny, but her hidden past is about to create a few snags in her plan. Now her past has broken up her and Eddie. Chloe finds out that Eddie and Loren have been spending a lot of time together. Personality Chloe has a two-faced personality. She is cold, ungiving, and selfish to others, but acted like a perfect angel with Eddie. She is cold to her mother who neglected her as a child. In addition, she told Eddie and others around her a bunch of lies about her background and family. Relationships Eddie Duran Eddie is Chloe's ex-fiancé. They dated for almost two years before Eddie found out Chloe was still sleeping with Tyler. Chloe has admitted that she was only with Eddie so that he could take her career to the next level, but she has also claimed to actually love him. Tyler Rorke Chloe and Tyler dated when they were in high school back in Fresno. Tyler was the one who ultimately blackmailed Chloe into having an affair behind Eddie's back, which led to their consequential break up. Tyler once admitted to Chloe that he loved her, but she pretty much rejected him, and he left infuriated. For a while, they seemed to be getting along - as Tyler was using his connection with her to get some credit as an actor, until Tyler sees that Chloe is still obsessed with getting Eddie back. He then is determined to out her for killing Eddie's mom, as she and Tyler were in the car accident that killed Katy Duran. They were both drunk, fled the scene afterwards, and Chloe hid the car. Jackie tries to convince Tyler not to out her, as he still loves her, but while he admits that while he still loves her , he's done with her, calling her a "disease". Jackie Kowalski Chloe was nothing but rude and cold to her mother, Jackie Kowalski, when she arrived in LA for the first time. At first impression, one might think that Jackie was just using Chloe for money, but as the show progresses, we see that Jackie really does care about her daughter and truly wishes to make amends for the past. Jackie shows how much she cares when she attempts to nurse Chloe back to a healthy mental state after her overdose and the breakup. Jackie even goes to Eddie's apartment and asks him to stay away from Chloe. She thinks that Eddie and Chloe are toxic together. Funny, because that is exactly what she said about Tyler and Chloe right before Eddie and Chloe broke up. Other than that Jackie is a loving mother. Loren Tate Chloe saw Loren as a threat from the very beginning. She was jealous of Eddie tweeting lyrics with some random fan. She kept trying to make Eddie suspicious of her, but to no avail. The first time Chloe and Loren have a conversation without Eddie chaperoning, Chloe is downright horrible to her. Loren tries to make an effort, but Chloe just laughs at her and tells her to pretty much f off in a condescending tone. The next time they interact is after the break up. Chloe shows up drunk to Eddie's birthday dinner with Max, Nora and Loren. She makes a huge scene. She almost spills white wine on Loren, but Loren gets up really fast and accidentally knocks the glass out of Chloe's hand and it spilled down the front of her shirt. Chloe is similar to Adriana in her jealousy of Loren. However, Chloe started with nothing, but rose to the top, only to fall in disgrace, so she is jealous that Loren has all that she has ever wanted. When Loren calls Eddie's phone, only to have Chloe answer, you can tell that Chloe totally meant to make Loren jealous. After Loren picks up Eddie's phone later that day and gives Chloe a taste of her own medicine, Chloe decides Loren is going down. Gallery Chloe ep 41.png S1379.png Chloe hospital ep 41.png Chloeworriedohno.png HH101 08.png HH104 03.png HH104 09.png HH104 15.png HH104 24.png HH104 32.png Chlo144.jpg Chloecomingtoeddieforhelp.png Chloeandoz.png Chloeonthephonewithloren.png Chloeforcingahugoneddie.png Chloesdreamaboutmakingoutwitheddie.png Chlo148.jpg Oz&chloe.jpg Jackiechloe150.png Cyler150.png Chloewonderswholorensenemyis.png Adrianameetschloe.png Chloeonthephonewithloren223.png 154444.jpg 15444.jpg Jackie153.jpg 1553.jpg Chloeandaid153.jpg Cynthia Kowalski.jpg 154444.jpg 15444.jpg 11111154.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kowalski family